plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower's Pranking Plan Part 2
My third (Making this AND my other story at the same time) fan fiction. This time, Crazy Dave somehow knows how to backfire their pranks. Btw, special thanks to Princess Kitty for giving me several ideas. Characters: Main characters: Sunflower- Started the tricks on Crazy Dave. She and the other plants are fooling around every day. Cactus- The only plant that doesn't want to prank Dave, and overprotects him. Crazy Dave- The victim of the pranking plan, again. He constanly thinks of "Crazy" ways to backfire the plant's pranks, which do not work. However, he does not realise that Cactus is the one backfiring the pranks. The Pult Brothers- All three of them serve a major purpose in the story, being the second, third and fourth main prankers, just behind Sunflower. Dr. Zomboss- Kidnapped Sunflower. The main antagonist. Supporting Characters: Note: All have no description on them, and are arranged by mode of appearance. Repeater Squash Scaredy-shroom Fume-shroom Browncoat Zombie Magnet-shroom Doom-shroom Marigold Torchwood Flaming Pea Snow Pea Snapdragon Peashooter Bloomerang Bonk Choy Acespearagus Chomper Jalapeno Bamboo Shoot Aspearagus Citron References and stuff!: 1: Doom-shroom and Magnet-shroom's scary story introduction, "It was a dark and stormy night..." is what Nickel from Inanimate Insanity said while telling the other objects a scary story (Which ended into 2 of them running away) Chapter 1: The Introduction Location: Somewhere in the Zen Garden... Repeater: So Sunny, why are we even here again? It's not like Zombies will attack NOW... Squash: Yes, yes! I know! In fact, i sent Scaredy, Fume and Puff to the lawn area to guard! Those three -shrooms... (Meanwhile, outside) Scaredy-shroom: W-w-w-w-why d-d-d-did Squash had t-t-to send us h-h-h-here? Fume-shroom: Shut it! Dave said that there would only be Basic Zombies and Newspaper Zombies! Browncoat Zombie (From the next NEXT lawn): I HEARD THAT! And i'm not basic! Repeater: You sure they will do a good job? Well- Cactus: So what's all the hassle about? Sunflower: We need to prank Dave again for sending us into the "area for mushrooms" Zen Garden! Repeater: I KNOW RIGHT? Magnet-shroom and Doom-shroom continously talks about ghost stories and Ice-shroom makes the garden way too COLD! That night was a total NIGHT'''mare! (The other night...) Doom-shroom: It was a dark and stormy night... Sunflower and Marigold: AAAAAH! *Runs off* Doom-shroom: HEY, i barely said anything! Magnet-shroom: My turn to spook! :D Anyways, as Doomy said, it was a dark and stormy night...and the lawn was guarded by three shroom-keters. However, behind them, was the huge amount of bushes.... Peashooter: A-a-and? By the way it's way too....c-c-c-COLD! Torchwood: Blame HIM (Points to ice-shroom). My fire's going out! Flaming Pea: ANDIMAYTURNINTOSNOWPEAATTHISRATE *Shivers* Snow Pea: SHADDAP Flaming Pea! You can't be as '''COOL as i am! You gotta BURN up, you know? Magnet-shroom: Pfft, anyways...one of them, named Puff... Snapdragon: SUCH A RIP-OFF of what's happening out there! (Everyone hears Scaredy, Puff and Fume shrieking) Sunflower: AND YOU, Magnet-shroom! Shut your mouth or i will...will.... Squash: *Sigh* I'm going outside...this won't be pretty... Cabbage-pult: ME TOO! This is way too much! Magnet-shroom: Right fine fine fine, i'll stop... (Back to today...) Sunflower: Good, now we can commence the meeting. Cabbage-pult: So we get our revenge on Dave? Peashooter: Oh, don't tell me he's corr- Sunflower: BINGO! That's what we do, prank Dave again! Threepeater's Left Head: W- Middle Head: -A- Right Head: -T. Cactus: Urgh... Crazy Dave (Outside): Hmmmm...time to make sure their pranks never work! Chapter 2: Idiot Inventions Bloomerang: Right Bonky, do you see him? Bonk Choy: Yep, wait...he's entering the house! FIRE! FIRRE! (Bloomerang shoots a boomerang at Crazy Dave that steals his money) Bloomerang: Woo- wait what is this thing on the dollar not- *Blows up* Crazy Dave: Uh? I was sure i planted glue instead of a bomb on my dollar notes... Later... Melon-pult: Kernel, get ready! FIRE! (Kernel-pult shoots out a barrage of butter into the chimney where Dave is at, but the butter gets melted and flies out again) Kernel-pult: Oh uh, RUNN! (Both get stuck) Crazy Dave: Weird...why are my pranker pranks not activating? Anyways, to the pool! Acespearagus (From above): AHA! I see him! Now, fire! (Shoots out a spear that snatches Crazy Dave's chair, but the chair won't budge, and Acespearagus falls into the pool) AAAAAAH! (Acespearagus lands onto Cattail, who was about to throw a harpoon at Crazy Dave, and both start to sink) Acespearagus: MAYDAY! MAYDAY! *Continues sinking* (Later, in the kitchen, where Cabbage-pult is cooking something...) Cabbage-pult: Aah, this laxative should make him NEVER exit the toilet soon! *Walks out* Cactus: Right, he's gone. Now i can replace his soup! The others can't jsut fool around, we have to protect Dave's brains! Cabbage-pult (From outside): Aha, now i got you busted... Later, at dinner... Crazy Dave: Cabbage-pult and ....cabbage-pult? Imitater: Yes? I'm imitating Cabbage...the real one is next to me. Cabbage-pult: So what do you want? Soup? Crazy Dave: Not for me! I always get allergies to yours (Stares at him), causing me to end up on the toilet.. Chomper: Oh don't tell me he wants Wabby Wabbo Soup again... Crazy Dave: PRECISELY! And why do i want it again? Sunflower: Because you're crazy? Crazy Dave: BECAUSE I'M CRAZY! Chomper: Ooh, mean soup again! Hey Cactus, wanna swap? Imitater cooked this instead of Cabbage's usual soup.. Cactus (Smells something wrong in the soup): Ok then...his soup is better anyways... Cabbage-pult (Hears): BETTER?! THIS IMITATED VERSION IS BETTER?! YOU, HAVE OFFENDED ME! Cactus: Oh nothing... Chomper: BLARERRGH *Swallows the bowl and soup* Cabbage-pult: Oh my... (Thinking: CURSES! Chomper ate the poisoned soup instead!) Chapter 3: The Pult Brother's Discovery At night in the Zen Garden... Melon-pult: Guys, listen! Cactus is the one behind all the backfires! Everyone except the Pult Brothers: *GASP*! Cabbage-pult: I intended to give her poisoned soup, but.. YOU, CHOMPER! (Everyone stares at Chomper) Chomper: Me? What? Cabbage-pult: You ate the poison.. *Facepalm* Chomper: Oh, sowry... Kernel-pult: Anyways, she's the one that ruined our pranking. (The door slams open) Cactus: I HEARD YOU! And that's right! I have been the one ruining all your pranks! I'm the one being overprotective to Crazy Dave! You, Sunflower! Sunflower: ME?! Cactus: Yeah...it's all your fault in the first place! YOU started playing tricks! Peashooter: We know that already! Repeater: Already! Already! Wait, did i say that twice already? Wait, did i say that twice already? Threepeater's heads: ALREADY! Peashooter: That's a new catchphrase we thought of, us saying "already" behind our sentences..ANYWAYS, it was fun! Cactus: FUN?! You call that fun? We're at risk of the Zombies EVERY DAY AND NIGHT! You don't know there's tons of zombies coming? Jalapeno: HAH! Cactus: *Stares at Jalapeno* (Jalapeno blows up) Fume-shroom: BACK! We barely survived that night! And Scaredy spent most of the time hiding behind the bushes! Anyways, there's a huge wave of zombies! And the equivalent of Level 2-10! Cactus: Aah, SEE?! While zombies attack, you guys all play pranks! Fine, i'm going up! Marigold: I agree with her... *Goes up with Cactus* Repeater: Well, if Dave's brains weren't here, we wouldn't be planted..i'm going... Kernel-pult: Oh, don't get me started on that again... *hops up* Bamboo Shoot: 什么是我们甚至在做什么？(What are we even doing?) *Goes up also* Aspearagus: Fine, but ACTION-STYLE WAY! *Uses spear as a grappling hook and walks out* See? No hopping! :D Citron: Sigh...fine! *Eats Vitamin C-U-Later* (All the other plants go up, only leaving Sunflower) Sunflower: Sigh...now i doubt playing all those pranks... The next day.. Sunflower: I'm still regretting playing all those pranks...too bad i'm ashamed just to go up... Crazy Dave: *Walks in* Hmm, what the? Sunflower: Sorry Dave...i played all those pranks on you... Crazy Dave: Well, Wabby Zombo- wait! OH NO...my cover's been blown up! Sunflower: What?! What do you mean? Crazy Dave (Removes mask): MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Far Future robots appear behind the figure* Sunflower: Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss: IN the dead! And now you shall be my hostage! Mecha-Football Zombie: Right, boss! *Tackles Sunflower into a cage* Dr. Zomboss: TELEPORT! (Teleports to Zomboss Estate) ---To be continued...--- Category:Fanfics